


I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas (just like the ones I used to know).

by harry_is_bliss



Series: Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas. [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Clumsy Harry, Innocent Harry, M/M, but he's a dork, harry is cute, harry styles and louis tomlinson - Freeform, idk i wrote this ages ago and i thought it was a bit cute, larry fluff, louis thinks harrys cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry_is_bliss/pseuds/harry_is_bliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breathy laughs escaped his lips as he began to try and spin around, which was the worst idea ever. Because he ended up letting out an unmanly squeal as he fell on his arse, his skates landing right beside his head, which, shit. This is so embarrassing. Even for Harry.</p><p>Harry’s bottom had been plonked onto the freezing cold floor. An aching eruption spread from the lower area up to his lower back, the cold not being able to numb the shock. A flush of a blush joined the pinkness of his cheeks as embarrassment curdled in his stomach. Harry glanced around and tried to peek through his legs, thankful that only a few skaters took notice.</p><p>He couldn't move, not because of the embarrassment, but he was actually stuck.</p><p>There was ice all over him, and he was stuck with his freaking feet beside his head, ass in the air for everyone to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas (just like the ones I used to know).

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when the first pictures of Harry got released for the Night Changes video and I just found it on my laptop and I thought it was a little stupid but cute so what the hell. There'll be another part up relatively soon. Comment your oppinions.x

It started early December, when the tress are in their Winter beauty, and, the leaves are a crumpled mess on the floor. Parents were beginning to panic about what presents to get for their children on Christmas. A time when carols are sung and classic movies were shown on the TV, while families snuggled together on the couch, hot chocolate gripped tightly in cold hands. It was a happy time.

It was late in the evening. Harry Styles had decided to go on a walk around the city, while Zayn had over a few mates at their place. Harry loves Zayn, really, he does. Best friends for life and all that crap. But there is only so much one can take of the stench of weed. Harry really hates it and he tries to get Zayn to quit all the time. Zayn, the tosser, just laughs.

On this particular night, Zayn had invited Niall Horan, the new Irish boy, and his friend Liam over. Zayn had taking a special liking towards the blond. He doesn't seem to like it when Harry says that 'Niall's got you whipped, mate'. That just earns him a punch, but it's worth it seeing Zayn blush, with a pout on his lips.

Zayn was the only person he considered a friend at the moment. He was always too shy to make friends, but he was happy with just one. He couldn't exactly call to a random person he recognizes from UNI and say 'hey mate, my friends just getting high there and I was wondering if I could hang here?'. That would be so awkward. And his mom lives about four years away from London, so that was another no.

So here was, roaming the streets as winter covered his world in a blanket of snow. The winter winds are a stinging, icy slap in the face. His once warm and sunny world is now an arctic tundra.

Lost in the darkness of the night, a streetlight was his security guard.

And Harry would be lying if he said he didn't love it.

It was Harry's favourite season; he loves being surrounded by all the festive lights and decorations. He adores the idea of helping his mom make Christmas dinner and making his own Christmas cookies, sometimes he even makes cake. One of his favourite things to do is watch sappy movies like 'Love Actually' or sing-a-longs like 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' in front of the fire with Gemma, stockings hung on the mantle place, Christmas designed perfectly in the corner of the room.

His absolute favourite has to be ice skating.

He remembers vividly the first time he ever went ice skating. He had just turned eight and he went with his Mom, Dad and Gemma. It was the last thing they did together as a whole family, before his Mom and Dad divorced. And it's his most cherished memory.

Of course, he wasn't very good with his long limbs and lanky frame, and he fell more than once. But it was just so magical. The experience of being able to just glide his way through the ice, feeling invincible. The sound of music filling his ears as he skated past young couples, sharing a kiss on the ice. He dreams maybe some day that could happen to him. He could meet a fit lad and they could have their first kiss surrounded by ice and lights and music and it would be so perfect.

Ever since that day, Harry swore he'd go ice skating every year.

So maybe it wasn't a coincidence when he showed up outside of London's Natural History Museum Ice Rink.

And maybe he just wanted to escape the world for a while.

Harry decided what the heck, and paid for an hour and a half of ice-skating. He felt excitement rush through his body as he strapped on the skates, awkwardly making his way towards the rink.

Over the years, the skates have become heavier and heavier and it made it that much harder to actually look good skating. Not that he was a good skater in the first place, he just wanted to look somewhat decent as he skated, in hopes of meeting a cute boy on the rink. Not that he'd ever admit that to anyone.

As his skate made contact with the ice, a soft sigh was released from his lips, feeling the same adrenaline he witnesses every year. He'll never get tired of that feeling.

He glanced around, thanking the heavens that he came late in the evening, noticing that there weren't much people here. The open roof-top allowed Harry to see the first sightings of snow that night, and he was in bliss, surrounded by snow and lights, in his own world. His own happy, tranquil world.

The first half hour consisted of Harry holding onto the bar trying to catch balance on the ice. It was hard, considering his hands were shaking from the cold. Harry cursed himself for only wearing a thin trench coat with a measly scarf. How could he forget his gloves? His mother didn't raise an idiot. He hoped she didn't, anyway.

Harry began to feel a bit more daring and he made the brave decision of releasing the bar and cautiously made his way into the middle of the rink.

Breathy laughs escaped his lips as he began to try and spin around, which was the worst idea ever. Because he ended up letting out an unmanly squeal as he fell on his arse, his skates landing right beside his head, which, shit. This is so embarrassing. Even for Harry.

Harry’s bottom had been plonked onto the freezing cold floor. An aching eruption spread from the lower area up to his lower back, the cold not being able to numb the shock. A flush of a blush joined the pinkness of his cheeks as embarrassment curdled in his stomach. Harry glanced around and tried to peek through his legs, thankful that only a few skaters took notice.

He couldn't move, not because of the embarrassment, but he was actually stuck.

There was ice all over his arse, and he was stuck with his freaking feet beside his head, arse in the air for everyone to see.

"Do you need a hand there, mate?" and shit, this couldn't have gotten worse. Now someone was trying to help him. He is seriously going to die of shame. if this doesn't kill him, he'll blend his skin and make sure Zayn kills him in the most inventive way he can scratch up. "You seem to be, uhm, a little... stuck?"

Then all of a sudden there were hands wrapped around his ankles, pulling him into a sitting position. Even shitter was the fact that the man was just so beautiful. He could picture him to be his winter found love. Sadly, that will never happen, because he made a right shit of himself.

The man, though, seemed unfazed as he helped Harry stand to his feet. A small, tentative smile graced his lips. They kind of just stood there for a while, Harry trying to look anywhere but the kind strangers eyes, and the boy just smiling. Harry's face was as red as his scarf from blushing.

"Thank you, erm-"

"Louis."

"What?" Harry rasped.

"I'm Louis Tomlinson, call me what you want. Me friends call me Tommo, which I think is a crap nickname, but whatever," he shrugged. "I quite like Louis."

"Oh, am, I'm Harry. Erm, Harry Styles." Louis still had that stupid cute smile on his face, Harry was so enchanted. He wondered how many people were sacrificed to make such a beautiful human.

"Fell over on purpose, didn't I?"

And then they were laughing. And the embarrassment just seemed to flow away as he tried to stifle his laugh, watching as Louis did the same. He felt oddly smug for making the boy laugh, the crinkles by his piercing eyes and the wide smile that took over his face just adding to the magic Harry was feeling.

It happened in the blink of an eye; Harry's skates gave out from underneath his feet and he stumbled forward, managing to land himself in the arms of very beautiful and very attractive Louis Tomlinson, which caused them to both fall over.

Harry thought he couldn't make this evening anymore embarrassing.

"oops!"

Of course he was proven wrong as he lay on top of Louis, surrounded by ice and coldness. It hurt, he wouldn't lie, though, it seemed kind of worth it. He pictured them being in this position in a different scenario- making out on his bedroom floor.

God he was a loser.

Harry feared what Louis' reaction would be. He doesn't know anyone who would be thrilled to have a goofy man-child spread out over their body in the middle of an ice rink. With a shuddering breath, he forced himself to glance at the man he met a mere five minutes ago, preparing for the worst.

But, Louis didn't look mad. In fact he had an oddly fond smile on his face as he stared down into Harry's eyes, their breaths mingling in the air.

Wow they were closer than he thought.

"Hi," Louis whispered. Silence engulfed them. It was the sound of Christmas, the sound of Winter warmth. A sense of love seeped itself into the depth of his veins.

"Hi," Harry replied, smiling shyly. Louis chuckled, a sweet honey sound. Harry thinks he's in love.

"Can I kiss you, Harry Styles?" Louis breathed, he looked calculatingly at Harry, checking for any discomfort. Unsurprisingly, he found none. Just slight shock and a small bit of nerves, mixed with some happiness. Scratch that- a lot of happiness.

"Okay,"

 

He let out a sigh, breath fanning over Louis' lips and turning them into a smile. Louis leaned forward as his eyes slipped closed. Harry stared for a second, admiring his beauty, before mimicking his actions. They were thin and soft, the opposite to Harry’s puffy and full. Both of Louis' lips sealed closed on his top lip, sucking it into his mouth. Harry moaned softly, Louis' tongue peeking through and pushing at Harry's closed lips. Harry obliged, allowing Louis to slide his tongue into his mouth. Louis licked the inside, resting his hands on Harry's hips.

It was definitely an odd scene; two men lying on the ice, surrounded by strangers, enjoying a snog. No one wanted to disturb their little bubble, it was a beautiful thing to witness. Maybe slightly awkward, though. They ignored that part.

The kiss faded out and the two parted with reddened, Harry's blush darkening and Louis' smile growing.

A peck was pressed on the top of Harry's head, where a bunch of messy curls tangled, before long arms wrapped around his waist securely. Around them, snow was falling from the sky. Louis let himself enjoy the numbness his body was witnessing while he still could, while Harry just lay there in awe.

Harry decided out of all the times he's been ice-skating, the one with Louis Tomlinson was his favourite.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at http://stylin-stagram.tumblr.com/


End file.
